


We're All Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, And Probably Some Brooms, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Ianto Jones, Comfort, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language as appropriate for 2006, Ianto being oblivious, Ianto needs a hug, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Jack being Jack, Just this once everyone lives, Keeping Secrets from the Team, Kissing, M/M, Myfanwy - Freeform, Non-Explicit Sex, Pain, Poor Ianto, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ianto Jones, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Self-Hatred, Sex, Skeletons In The Closet, Slow Burn, Smut, So does Jack tho, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, The Hub (Torchwood), Torchwood Three, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Picking up where Episode 11 of the Torchwood Monthly Range, AkA "Broken", left off."Torchwood: Outside the Government, beyond the Police; tracking down Alien life on Earth and arming the human race against the future"Or in this case...Torchwood: Outside the Government, beyond the Police: shirking their duties to start drama and fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Past Lisa Hallet/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the Big Finish audioplay "Broken" and just had to write this. I love Jack and Ianto's relationship, and feel strongly that there's not enough of it out there.  
> Disclaimer I : I am very very gay, and so is this fic  
> Disclaimer II: All the dialogue in this chapter is transcribed directly from the audio track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've listened to the audio-drama, then you know exactly what's going on here. If you haven't, the short version is that Ianto got Jack into a situation that got him dead, regretted it, and then went back to save Jack.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the dialogue in this chapter is transcribed from the audio-drama.  
> Update: I reworked this since I first published it because I didn't like the way it came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently in the process of both continuing to write this and also editing the bits I've already posted so sorry if there are any jarring changes in style and quality between the chapters - April 18, 2020

Rain taps against the windows, throwing spotted, blurry shadows across the backs of his hands. The veins and tendons stand out as he curls his fingers before releasing them as he hits his head back against the seat and sighs. 

Cars rumble past outside. 

“Time’s up.”

Metal scratches as he slides the keys into the ignition and jabs his fingers into the starter button, latching his seatbelt. 

He waits, tapping his fingers against the leather of the steering wheel, glaring at the streetlight on the corner of the alleyway through the rainy windshield before smacking the windshield wipers on.  
Cold air assaults him, a wet figure hurtling into the SUV. Hair is stuck to his forehead and little droplets of water shake from the cuffs of his leather jacket as he pulls the door shut. 

His eyes flick back to the windscreen as the man wipes his dripping hair from his forehead.  
“Sorry.” Ianto glances at him uncertainly from under soaked lashes, “I’m sorry.”

Ianto’s seatbelt clicks shut and he turns out into traffic, the drone of tires against wet pavement washing over the creak of Ianto’s wet jacket as he catches his breath. Traffic lights send flickers of colour scattering across the road, signs and storefronts reflected in the puddles. 

“Jack?”  
“So.” He’s still cold. Not from the rain, but from death. It clings to him like a film and he has to wait for it to fall away because nothing helps. 

The fingers gripping the steering wheel are still uncertain, fumbling against a lack of feeling that still hasn’t faded entirely. 

“So…” Ianto’s voice is low but the concern is tangible. 

Jack’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, “You wanna tell me what that was all about?”

Nonchalance evens his tone, eased by hundreds of years of practice, but it can’t entirely eclipse the wobble. 

His spine hurts.

“I- I don’t think I know.” His words are rushed, jumbled together by the adrenaline that must still be running through him. 

Jack blinks, waiting, complete and utter apathy warring with a sense of painful curiosity.  
“I don’t…” Ianto smooths his hands along his wet trousers, “I’m broken and I just have to deal with it.”

A million memories surface unbidden. 

Jack bats them away. He already knows them all by heart.

“Ianto, we’re all broken. Every single person on the planet is broken.” His eyes flick to Ianto, who’s watching him with a cat-like stare, “We’re all just dealing with it.”

“You’re not though, are you?” Ianto shoots back, almost mockingly. 

“What?” The words don’t even process in his brain. 

“They way you are, Jack. Do you feel anything?” 

He ignores the way Ianto’s voice turns up at the end, lilting in his gentle welsh accent and almost concerned. Almost envious.

“Do you really think I don’t?”

“But you’re so bloody-” Ianto stops, frowning as he searches for the word, “Cocky!”

Laughter tears from his lips, but it’s not happy laughter. It’s the kind of laughter that masks a sense of profound confusion and despair, “yeah and you wear a suit and don’t think I don’t know why?” He raises one eyebrow at Ianto, “You don’t need a suit to make coffee!”

Ianto’s gaze falls away, sliding off Jack like water off a duck and turning down. 

Silence crackles between them, filled by the hum of the car and the muted roar of wind and tires.  
“What are you doing to do to me?” Ianto asks finally, in a voice that signals utter defeat, “I left you to die.”

“Yeah, it’s not the first time a friend’s done that.” Jack snaps back, perhaps a bit harsher than he meant. 

“Friend?” 

There’s a hesitance in Ianto’s voice that makes him want to bang his head against the steering wheel.

“Don’t make me say it.” Tears from his lips, half a shout and this time most certainly harsher then he meant.

“Please.” Ianto snarks back, “Say it.”

Beautiful eyes the colour of the stormy sea blink back at him. Haunted eyes. Eyes that need answers.

“You’re my friend.” He chews the words, “You’re not just my employee and you keep lying to me.” A tremor shakes his voice and he blinks sharply. “And you just nearly killed me and you know, just occasionally your coffee isn’t as good as we say it is but you’re still-”

“Stop the car.”

Jack startles, tearing across two lanes of traffic and coming to a short stop on the curb. Adrenaline courses through him, dread pooling in his stomach as he instinctively scans Ianto for injury and then for threats, “What?!”

His breath is coming faster than he’d like. 

“What is it?”

“My coffee?” Ianto bites off the end of the sentence, eyes sharp.

Jack tosses his head back against the seat, a sigh escaping him that he didn’t know he’d been holding. Blood rushes in his ears and he can feel his pulse in his jaw as he hauls in a deep breath and the lets out a laugh.

“Ok, ok, calm down.” He points a joking finger at the welshman, “Obviously most of the time it’s fantastic but just occasionally it’s not your best work.”

At this rate Ianto will be the death of him. Again. 

“Oh.” All the rage leaves Ianto’s body in a second, leaving him frail and hollow. 

“Ianto.” Everything in him is raising the alarm. Ianto’s eyes have suddenly lost their cheeky glimmer and he seems pale, with his wet hair still plastered to his forehead and clothes stuck to him.  
Jack reaches over to grab Ianto by the shoulder, “You are my friend. No matter what you do, I’m here for you.”

And fuck he meant it. 

“I’ve…” Ianto’s voice cracks and a single tear tracks down his face, “I’ve been in so much pain.”  
His eyes flicker to Jack, ”Everything hurts.”

“I know, I know. I know and…” He takes a breath, “I would do anything in the world to take that pain away.”

Rain still splatters on the windows and the wipers still make their streaky way across the windscreen, but Jack is completely oblivious to it all, fixated on the crumple figure that Ianto makes in the passenger seat. 

“Kiss me?” Comes the tear-soaked reply. 

“What did you just say?” He replies, mouth moving automatically as his brain short-circuits.

“You could kiss me.” 

Hope. That’s what’s in his voice. That’s what bowled Jack straight over. 

“I mean,” Ianto blinks, “Only if you wanted to.”

“What?” This time he sounds almost incredulous. Damnnit. Charm was his territory, this should be easier. 

“I’m more complicated that you might think, sir”

Jack’s mouth falls open like a fish on land and he gropes for an appropriate response.

“Well, I-” But he doesn’t have time to finish that sentence because Ianto leans across the console, forcing Jack to slide his hand over Ianto’s back or wrench his thumb. Time slows down as Ianto touches his lips to Jack’s. They’re soft and wet and vaguely salty and oh god it’s blissful. He turns his head, changing their positions ever so slightly so that he can tilt his chin up and press his lips tighter against Ianto’s. 

Rain pounds on the roof as Jack is slammed to the floor by the absoluteness of it all. He’s enveloped in Ianto’s slightly rainy but still distinctly Ianto-ish smell. Like coffee and paperwork, he thinks. 

When they pull apart he’s left to suck in a breath, eyes pinned on Ianto as they hover, just within each other’s personal space, moments dragging out into eons as he attempts to capture every detail of Ianto’s features, softened by the rain-blurred lights. 

“You kissed me.” He states, rather like an idiot, a grin tugging at the corner of his tingling lips.

“I did.” A blush creeps up Ianto’s cheeks as he smiles just the tiniest bit, eyes crinkling, “And you kissed me back.”

“Yeeeah… But this uh-” He cuts himself off, frowning, “Relationships at work are never a good idea.”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” A strange light enters Ianto’s eyes and he smiles, “We’re both screwed up, maybe this is what we need.”

Jack stares at Ianto, watching the crinkles of the soft lines around his eyes and the curve of his lips. Ianto seems dead serious, and in fact dead set on this plan. 

“Maybe-” He sighs, finding no opposition in himself, “But just this once, yeah?”

“Just this once.” Ianto replies, dead certain, an unsettling glimmer in his eyes that makes Jack shudder, “Tomorrow we go back to whatever passes for normal in our lives.”

“Tomorrow.” Jack echoes, Ianto’s outline glowing in the hazy light from the streetlamp and he knows that there’s no way he’s saying no to this. Not to Ianto. Although he never could seem to turn the man down. 

‘Tomorrow’ he thinks to himself as he puts the SUV back in drive, ‘Yeah right’.


	2. This is Where You Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ianto discovers exactly where Jack sleeps.  
> Much flirting and fussing.  
> Hold on to the funny flirting in this chapter because the next is heavy on the trauma and sexy times ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, trasitions??  
> It's like two in the morning so this is as good as it's gonna get for the moment.

Jack stops, turning to face Ianto dead on, “Are you sure about this?”

“Absolutely.” There’s a certainty on Ianto’s face that Jack doesn’t think he’s ever seen before. At least not in a long time.

“There’s no turning back. If we go though with this we’ll never be able to look at each other the same way.” He doesn’t think he could bear Ianto looking embarrassed, turning away every time he walks into a room. 

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” He takes a deep breath, grabbing Ianto by the shoulders, “No, I don’t.”

“Then what-?”

“Hey, I’m just double-checking.” He shifts his weight, watching Ianto’s face. Watching the realization dawn on him.

“You like me.”

The bastard was actually teasing him. 

“Like that?” He smirks, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“Since when?” Ianto asks, a blush rising to his cheeks as he blinks at Jack. 

“Tonight.” He and death had a weird thing going. Someday he’d have to schedule a chat.

“I nearly get you killed and you suddenly want me?”

Jack laughs, “You make it sound a little easier that it was.”

“Jack.” The tone in Ianto’s voice makes him blink.

“No seriously.”

“All right.” Ianto gives a little shake of his head and a gentle smile that brightens the whole room comes onto his face. 

“Come here. You look sexy as hell like that.”

“Disheveled, sir?” Ianto’s blush darkens five shades and he shifts awkwardly, “I can assure you I look sexier without the suit.”

“Ianto!” Jack chuckles, grinning, “I didn’t know you had a naughty side. But no, I meant smiling. I haven’t seen you smile in for-ever.”

“Haven’t had much to smile about. And besides, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, sir.”

Blood rushes to other places and Jack sucks in a breath, his chest tightening, “Say that again and I’ll take you right here on this desk.”

“Tosh would be furious if she found out.”

Jack laughs, knowing full well that Ianto’s a point, “Well then we better find a bed, huh?

“Here? In the Hub?” A frown creases Ianto’s brow and Jack shrugs, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the nearest solid object, “Where else?”

“Do you… Jack.” Ianto stares at him, concern reading across his face, “Do you sleep here? In the Hub I mean.”

“Like I said, where else?” The flirting had been much more enjoyable. “Just drop it, please.” 

“Sorry.”

Jack dips his head, barely acknowledging the apology before changing the subject, “Now. You, darling, have got far too much clothing on.”


	3. Let Me Touch You, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh, Jack and Ianto find comfort in/with each other, pun intended :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you two softies having a fling (aka falling in love with each other)  
> my asexual self tried very hard to write something that wasn't extremely awkward so here goes  
> also i'm up way too late and I tried my best so I hope u like it goodnight

To be fair, Jack’s bed was not exactly spacious. In fact, it barely fit one person. It wasn’t much of a problem. 

As soon as their feet touched the floor Jack was pulling Ianto into a kiss, slipping his tongue across the seam of his lips, gently coaxing his way into Ianto’s mouth. 

Tonight would have to be gentle. Ianto might be acting like horny teenager, but Jack can see the pain and guilt in his eyes. He needs comfort, not a distraction, Jack thinks to himself.

Whether Ianto knows that or not, Jack has no clue.

“Ianto,” He murmurs, voice gravelly, “Slow down.”

“Jack.” Ianto gasps, tucking his face into the crook of Jack’s neck. 

His hair smells like coconut shampoo and Jack smiles softly, burying his nose in it. 

“Ianto. Let me help.”

“I just want to forget, Jack.” His voice cracks and Jack digs his fingers into Ianto’s back.

“I know, Ianto. I know.”

He gently raises Ianto’s tear streaked face from his shoulder, cradling it between his hands, thumbs brushing over high cheekbones, “I know. I’ve been where you are. Promise.”

“Thank you, Jack.”

The breathless, trusting way it comes out sends shivers down Jack’s spine and pulls Ianto against him, trailing fingers down his back, “You’re beautiful, you know.”

A choked sob escapes into the empty space and Jack curls his fingers into Ianto’s hair, stroking his head, “Hey, it’s true.”

“Bastard.”

Jack chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to Ianto’s lips. 

“Sit.” 

He maneuvers them onto the bed, sitting Ianto down and turning to face him, hands hovering at the buttons of his waistcoat, “May I?”

Words don’t come but Ianto nods, shakily. 

“Hey, Ianto. Look at me.”

Watery green eyes stare back at him, searching for something. 

“Ianto,” Jack slides his hand against Ianto’s neck, “Talk to me.”

“Please, Jack.” 

“Please what?” There’s no way in hell he’s going ahead with anything before Ianto gives him proper consent, especially given the state they’re in. Jack’s hands are still trembling and his whole body is unsteady; filled to the brim with hormones. 

“Touch me.” The words barely pass Ianto’s lips, whispered against the inside of Jack’s wrist, “Please.”

With a soft smile he takes Ianto’s hands in his own and sets them against his chest. 

“I don’t bite.” He chuckles gently when Ianto hesitates, fingers fiddling with the buttons of Jack’s waistcoat. 

“Ok.” Ianto breathes, slowly threading the buttons through the fabric. Despite the unsteadiness of his hands the motions are smooth and practiced, and Jack marvels at the man in front of him.   
Shrugging out of his waistcoat, he tosses it aside, running his hands down Ianto’s sides as fingers coax the buttons of his shirt apart. 

Ianto reaches out to touch him, pausing, looking up at Jack who nods, “Please.”

Every fiber of his being strains as Ianto’s fingertips ghost across his bare chest, straining not to pin the welshman to the bed then and there and take him hard. 

Instead he tips his head forwards, touching their lips together as Ianto’s fingers slid underneath the edges of his shirt, tentatively exploring skin and muscle. His breath hitches and he gasps against Ianto’ lips when those fingers scratch across a nipple. 

“Ianto.” He murmurs breathlessly into Ianto’s mouth, fingers digging a little harder into flesh. 

“Jack,” Ianto breathes, turning his cheek against Jack’s as his fingers trail down the muscles of the Captain’s back, settling in the dip of his spine. 

Ianto’s practically sitting in his lap now, their legs awkwardly entwined as they watch Jack’s fingers work loose the buttons on Ianto’s waistcoat. 

He folds it and sets the cloth aside, smoothing his hands across Ianto’s chest before undoing the buttons of his shirt and slowly sliding it off his shoulders, watching the blush that rises to Ianto’s cheeks as he does. 

The shyness is endearing, Jack thinks as he brushes his thumb across Ianto’s cheeks. It’s obviously been far too long since someone has lavished Ianto with the attention he deserves. 

Every nerve in his body is thrumming as he slides his arms around Ianto, kissing him deeply as he pulls him closer, slotting his hips against Ianto’s leg. 

Jack groans into the kiss, letting Ianto’s hands roam over his back, reveling in the tender awe as they explore his skin; returning the favor as he trails his fingers down Ianto’s sides, tracing   
patterns against the small of his back. 

When they finally break apart, breathless and sweaty, Jack shrugs his shirt from his shoulder, pulling Ianto’s body across himself as he leans back against the wall, their chests pressing together, as well as other parts of them. 

Jack lets out a gasping moan, tucking his chin into Ianto’s shoulder who moves away, looking at Jack with wide eyes. 

“Bigger than you expected?” Jack asks with a wink, unable to keep the cheek in check. 

“No,” Ianto replies, “Well, yes. But that’s not what I meant.”

“What then?” Jack asks, letting his head tip back against the wall as he watches Ianto. 

“Those sounds.”

“All you, sweetheart.”

“Oh.”

Jack smiles, brushing the hair from Ianto’s forehead, “You underestimate the effect you have on people.”

“Not most people.”

“You’d be surprised.” Jack replied, winking. 

“Shut up.” Ianto gasps, turning his head away but not before a smile crosses his face. 

Feeling very pleased with himself, Jack watches Ianto’s eyes flicker back up to meet his gaze as Ianto suddenly goes bright red.

“What?” Jack asks, bewildered.

“I- nothing.”

“Ok. But only if I has nothing to do with me.” Jack replies, grinning. 

“Impossible.” Ianto says, folding his hands across Jack’s chest. 

“Now tell me,” Jack continues, bringing his lips to Ianto’s ear and gently running his tongue along the shell, “Top or bottom?”

“I’m sorry?” Ianto asks, confusion breaking across his face as he looks at Jack. 

“Oh come on, Ianto. Top or Bottom?” Jack grins, but his amusement turns to dismay as the confusion on Ianto’s face deepens.

“I don’t understand.”

“Jesus you’re being serious? Ianto?”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Hey, look at me. Don’t be sorry.” He lays his hands over Ianto’s, twining their fingers together, “You’ve never been with anyone like this?”

“Not, not no one. Just,” Ianto blushes again, “Not anyone like you.”

“Like me how?” He nearly tacks on a tongue-in-cheek remark but shuts himself up at the vulnerable look in Ianto’s teary green eyes.

“Jack…” 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t Jack me. Come on Ianto, just talk to me.”

“I’ve never been with, well, another man.”

“I’m your first? Me? I’m nobody’s first. I’m-” He stops himself. Ianto didn’t need to hear about Jack’s many sex-capades. Not right now, anyway. 

“If you don’t want-”

Jack cuts him off, “Ianto, you’re literally sprawled on top of me. I’m holding your hand, for christ’s sake. What makes you think I don’t want you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ianto,” Jack shakes his head, laughing at this whole thing, “You think too much.”

Jack doesn’t give him time to reply, instead pressing a searing kiss to Ianto’s lips and rolling them over as best he can without falling off the bed. 

“Talk to me.” Jack murmurs, running his fingers over Ianto’s hips, lingering at his belt, “Tell me what you want. I’m not psychic. Mostly.”

“You’re what?” Ianto shudders against Jack, skin tingling against skin, as the latter runs his teeth over the shell of Ianto’s ear.

“Never mind.” Jack grins against Ianto’s neck, pressing a kiss to the sweaty skin. 

“But seriously though, we need to figure out whose doing what here.”

“I’m not doing much of anything at the moment.”

Jack chuckles, shaking his head, “You sure about that? Seems to me like you’re making quite the effort.” 

To make his point as obvious as possible Jack rolls his hips against Ianto’s, eliciting a breathy moan. 

“Incorrigible.” Ianto gasps, and Jack can feel the uncontrollable shiver that ripples though Ianto’s body against the insides of his thighs. 

“Ianto Jones,” Jack chuckles breathlessly, “You’re incredibly thick-headed.”

“Oi!”

“Hey!” Jack laughs, raising his hands and grinding down against Ianto, “I’m just stating facts!”

“Keep that up and I’ll be the one who doesn’t want to sleep with you.”

“Ooh, cheeky.” A ridiculous grin breaks out across Jack’s face. 

“You know,” he leans down to brush his lips against the skin behind Ianto’s ear, “I think someone needs to be put in his place.”

“Jesus, Jack.” Ianto gasps, shuddering.

“Not quite.” Jack quips back, rolling off Ianto and landing on his feet beside the bed. Fingers fumble with his belt as he struggles to get his pants off. 

Still laying on the bed, Ianto reaches for his own belt buckle, stopping short when Jack clicks his tongue, “Leave that to me.”

Ianto’s eyebrows disappear into his hairline, “You can barely get your own pants off.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to be romantic.” He kicks his pants into the corner and grins triumphantly. 

“Congratulations, you have the skills of a ten year old.”

“Oh ho, that’s thin ice you’re on there.”

Eyes flicker away and Jack sighs softly, leaning down to kiss Ianto’s temple, the taste of sweat and salt lingering on his lips when he pulls away to adjust the thermostat. 

Perching himself on the edge of the bed, Jack’s fingertips brush Ianto’s belt, fiddling with the buckle as he stalls, watching Ianto from the corner of his eye. 

“Keep going,” No more than breath against lips, but Jack hears it.

Shifting, he tugs off Ianto’s pants, folding them neatly and setting them on the nightstand. Callouses brush against skin pebbled with goosebumps as he slips his fingers under the elastic of Ianto’s underwear, eyes on Ianto’s face as he slowly pulls at the fabric, “Yes?”

Ianto nods breathlessly, eyes locked on Jack’s hands as he pulls off the underwear, leaving them both naked and goose-bumped in the chill air.

“Scooch.” Jack mutters, yanking the covers out from underneath Ianto as he plops down in the bed, forcing Ianto to turn on his side and rest his head against Jack’s chest as the latter adjusts the sheets, leaving the blanket piled at the foot of the bed. 

Pulling Ianto onto him, their lips meeting tenderly, desperately as their bodies slide against each other, bare skin against skin and Ianto shudders, gasping as their hips roll together.

“Ianto.” Jack murmurs, mouthing along his jawline, tongue licking the sweat from his skin. 

“Jack-”

“Trust me?”

“Yes.” The breathlessness of Ianto’s roughened voice sends shivers down Jack’s spine and he hisses, groping with his freehand for the lube he keeps by the bedside.

It’s cold against the palm of his hand as he smears it over his fingers, Ianto’s cheek pressed against his chest as lidded eyes watch him. Throwing back the sheet, Jack pulls Ianto’s leg up, sliding the palm of his hand against the curve of Ianto’s ass. 

“Jack, I-”

“Ssh. It’ll be fine. I’ve got you.”

“Jack.” Ianto moans his name, almost tearfully, burying his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. 

Aching groans of pleasure echo against the walls as Jack works, his other hand stroking over the flexing muscles of Ianto’s back. 

“Relax, sweetheart.” He mutters, pushing against tense muscles.

Ianto heaves, sucking in a wet, gasping breath as Jack finds the spot he’d been looking for, a triumphant grin suffusing his face as Ianto writhes uncontrollably on top of him. 

“Fuck you.” Ianto breaths even as he presses backwards against Jack’s fingers.

“Nice try.” Jack grunts, pulling back and flipping them over so that Ianto is pinned, panting and disheveled, beneath him. 

“Fuck me, then, Jack. Please.”

“Beautiful bastard, you are.” Jack smirks and leans down so that his lips barely touch Ianto’s, “Say it again.”

“Please, Jack.”

“Please what?” Jack murmurs, running his tongue along the curve of Ianto’s lip. 

“Fuck me.”

“Yes.”

Jack maneuvers himself between Ianto’s legs, rolling against him as Ianto’s head falls back against the pillow and his lips part, gasping for air. 

“Jack… Oh god.”

Jack grunts, bracing his arms on either side of Ianto’s torso and engulfing him in a passionate, desperate, sloppy kiss; swallowing the cries that tumble from Ianto’s lips as Jack pushes into him.

They both still as Jack bottoms out, completely inside Ianto’s shivering warmth. 

“It hurts.”

“Hey, relax. Please, Ianto, for me.”

“Oh.” Ianto sucks in a breath, biting on his bottom lip in a way that makes Jack want to absolutely destroy him. 

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

Jack smirks, “Good. Keep going?”

“God, please don’t stop.”

“Needy.” He purrs, licking against Ianto’s lips as he slowly rolls his hips, setting a steady pace.

The sounds that pour from Ianto become evermore incoherent as Jack’s rhythm falters, his own need overwhelming his control as he thrusts into Ianto. 

Every flutter of hot muscle against him makes Jack’s breath stutter and he drops his head to rest against Ianto’s shoulder. 

“I, oh christ, Jack.”

“Come for me, Ianto.” Jack groans, mouthing at Ianto’s neck as he throws control to the wind, thrusting hard as his orgasm builds in his stomach. 

The cry that shatters the air, the sound of his name falling desperately from parted lips as Ianto comes, writhing and nearly sobbing, hits him low in the gut and Jack moans, thrusting once, twice more before collapsing across Ianto as he follows, orgasm spasming through his body.

Skin, hot and sticky, against him is what grounds him again; drawing him back from the floating haze of his orgasm. 

Ianto’s head is thrown back, neck exposed as he pants, eyes shut and tears leaking down his face. 

Jack tucks his nose against the soft skin of Ianto’s throat, very slowly pulling himself out, knowing full well the feeling of emptiness and the pain of muscles relaxing.

The incoherent noise of loss that escapes Ianto as Jack comes free still punches him in the chest and he presses as kiss to Ianto’s cheek. 

He’s barely functional himself, the aftermath of his orgasm still humming through him as he wets a washcloth in the skin and cleans himself delicately, attempting to avoid overstimulating himself, wiping streaks of Ianto’s come from his stomach.

The water runs clear in the sink as he rinses the cloth and then gently takes it to Ianto, the only reaction a hiss as he carefully takes Ianto in hand to wipe him down. 

Leaving the cloth in the sink, Jack slides back into the bed, letting Ianto crawl back on top of him, cheek resting against Jack’s chest, arm draped across his stomach. 

Craning his neck, Jack presses as kiss to Ianto’s forehead. 

“Goddamn.” He murmurs faintly, dropping his head back against the pillow, feeling completely content for the first time in a very long while as his eyes droop shut and he falls into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Early Morning Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both wake up still riding the thrill of the night before. But what happens when reality sets in again?

It’s the tickle of breath against his neck that stirs him from his sleep. From the nightstand he can hear the gentle ticking of the stopwatch folded away in Ianto’s waistcoat. Ianto, who’s curled up against him, back pressed against the wall and his nose tucked into the hollow of Jack’s collarbone. 

His legs are stiff and his shoulders ache from the lack of movement, though he imagines Ianto has far more aches in different places. Turning his head, he pulls a muscle loose and sighs as the tension eases, settling himself against Ianto who exhales softly and curls into a tighter ball.

The smile that touches Jack’s lips is gentle and warm as he observes the Welshman. He’s all angles, Ianto, but the sleep has softened his face into something akin to an oil painting, skin warmed by the dim light from above. 

Jack closes his eyes, tipping his head back against the wall and reveling in the moment of waking up with someone pressed so contently against him. 

Flinging his arm out, he gropes through his nightstand drawer and finds a pocket watch that’s still ticking: 7:26. 

“Shit.” He murmurs, setting the watch back and almost wishing he hadn’t picked it up. Already they were cutting it close, but if they stayed in bed much longer the team would figure things out. He wasn’t sure that was a bad thing, necessarily. Not anything to be ashamed of, certainly. But Ianto might think differently, given the way he seems to have curled himself as far away from Jack as possible. 

“Morning.” He mutters, pressing a kiss to Ianto’s forehead and stroking his fingers through the dark sweaty hair. 

Ianto grunts, turning his face into the pillow. 

“Wake up, sleepy head.”

“Who- Jack?” He looks up, blinking through sleepy eyes, “Jack.”

“Hi.”

“Mornin’.” Ianto replies sluggishly. 

“We should get up.”

“Ah.” 

Jack grins, bumping Ianto’s head with his shoulder and rolling gracelessly out of bed. 

“Kiss me good morning?”

That surprises him a little, and Jack hesitates for a fraction of second before obliging, setting a gentle kiss against Ianto’s chapped lips. 

“Thanks.” Ianto murmurs, pulling the pillow over his head and groaning. 

“Sore?” Jack asks, throwing water over his face and pulling on a clean pair of trousers. 

“Very.” Comes the garbled reply.

“Hold on, I’ll get you something. But you better be out of bed by the time I get back.” He shakes his head, marveling at how quickly this whole situation has somehow turned into a domestic and hauling himself up the ladder. 

Plucking a glass from the sink, he fills it with water and trots back to the bedroom, the concrete floor of the hub cold against his bare feet. 

Ianto has thrown the pillow aside and is staring blankly at the wall, his eyes still half closed.

“Here.” Jack says, setting the water on the nightstand and fishing a pill from a small bottle on the dresser.

“Thanks.” Ianto reaches awkwardly for the water, drinking it as best he can whilst propped up on his forearms. 

“You ok?” Jack asks as he slips into a light blue shirt, fingers fiddling with the buttons. 

“I feel… great actually. Aside from the well, you know.” Ianto blushes and gestures vaguely towards his bottom half

“Yeah.” The corner of his mouth twitches upwards, “Yeah I do.”

“I should really get up.” Ianto states without getting up and Jack laughs, “The team’ll start asking questions if you’re not at the door. ‘Jack where’s Ianto gone I didn’t get to see him and his suit this morning.’”

Ianto rolls his eyes and sets the glass back on the nightstand, but keeps his hand out. 

Jack eyes him cautiously, gaze flicking between the hand and Ianto’s face before he takes hold of the outstretched arm and pulls Ianto into a sitting position. The Welshman grunts, gingerly adjusting his position and not letting go of Jack’s hand. 

“It’s pretty hard to get dressed while holding onto someone.” Jack states, turning his head a little so that he can watch Ianto from the corner of his eye. 

“Shut up.”

“Hey!” Jack retorts, confused.

“Thank you.”

“I-.”

“Don’t.” Ianto muttered, flapping his other hand as if it could keep the words in Jack’s mouth. 

“I don’t suppose…”

There’s a glimmer of hope in Ianto’s voice that sets a little kernel of warmth into bloom inside Jack’s stomach and he smiled a little, bringing his hand up against Ianto’s chin, “Very much.”

“Oh.”

The grin that spreads across Jack’s face isn’t flirtatious so much as genuinely amused, “Have I told you that you underestimate yourself?”

“I believe you have.”

“Come on, Ianto, first thing we did together was wrangle a pterodactyl, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“That’s not-”

“Zip it and put your pants on.” Jack shakes his head and chuckles, “Can’t believe I just said that.”

Ianto takes a fraction of a moment to shift thoughts, something Jack can’t quite identify flickering across his face before he blinks and replies, “Putting pants on not in your repertoire, sir?”  
It’s an affectionate sir, as most of them are, and Jack replies, “I’m excellent at taking them off, though.”

“I know.” Ianto replied with a wink, looking around, “Is there a shower? Or have you 51st century lot evolved beyond showering?”

“Through there,” Jack replies, gesturing at a door that blends in unhelpfully well with the surrounding walls, 

“I’ll just be a moment.” Ianto replies, slipping through it.


	5. Paged Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the whole thing had been a terrible Idea. Maybe Ianto needs a really strong drink and a hug.

His suit is wrinkled, but he’s smart enough to keep an extra one in the hub, considering the amount of wrinkling his poor suits have to endure on a regular basis. 

It’s tucked away in his locker, however, which means he has to clamber up the ladder wearing only a bath towel. 

Jack, whose already sprawled at his desk, feet propped up on the wood, frowns as Ianto skitters past on bare feet, “Where are you going dressed like that?”

“I can’t very well show up to work in the same suit, now can I?” Ianto stops dead, hands clutching the towel very tightly as he turns his cat-like gaze on his boss. The shower had given him time to think. Perhaps too much time. 

Jack, who catches Ianto’s drift immediately, grins, “Afraid of rumors, are we now?”

Ianto pins his glare on Jack, who has the good grace to look slightly awkward, “I’d prefer avoiding them, if you don’t mind, sir.”

“Right.” Jack coughs, gesturing for Ianto to go about his business. He obliges, scampering down stairs that dig uncomfortably into his feet and wresting his suit from the confines of its locker before skirting back upstairs. He carefully avoids Jack’s gaze as he slips back into the bedroom, if it can be called that-it’s more of a hole in the floor really-and keeps the towel on as well as he can, pulling his pants and trousers on underneath and only letting go to do them up. 

The whirring of the doors reaches his ear and he curses under his breath. Best to slip out the back way.

Shrugging on his jacket, Ianto yanks on his shoes and shoves yesterday’s suit into a random drawer of the dresser, not checking to see what’s already inside and already regretting the ages it will take him to smooth it all out again. 

Instead he just climbs the ladder and pads quietly across Jack’s office to the stairwell. 

-

Twenty minutes later, Jack pages him, “Ianto, get down here. Now.”

Desperately ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks, Ianto replies, “On my way, sir.”

Attempting to smooth his already impeccable suit, Ianto jabs his finger into the button and steps through the door into the dimly lit hallway. Why the tunnels between the shop front and the hub have to be so dingy, he’s not sure, but Jack has insisted that no redecorating is allowed. It had sent Ianto into a bit of skulk when he’d discovered that rule.

Now though, he waits for the lift with his hands stemmed against his hips, wondering how he got himself into this. Jack’s probably going to tell him that last night was a one-time mistake  
Although Ianto’s not sure he what wants anymore. Two days ago he’d have blushed beet red and fled the room at the suggestion of Jack as a lover. Now though, he doesn’t know if he liked it; if he discounts the guilty embarrassment he’s been experiencing for the past half-hour. 

He’d had his best night’s sleep in months, pressed up against Jack in that tiny little bed, 

The lift dings as it reaches him and he jams his finger against the botton, watching the lights flash past before they clang against the bottom of the shaft. 

Ianto steps out, striding past the other members of the team with polite little nods and making his way back up the stairs to Jack’s office. 

Jack, who’s waiting, feet still kicked up on his desk as though he hasn’t moved an inch since this morning. 

“Good morning, sir.” Ianto says, pressing down the tremble in his voice. He’s definitely not sure anymore, not with the way Jack is sprawled out, his bright eyes watching Ianto with unnerving intensity. 

“Did I offend you somehow?”

The question catches Ianto completely off guard. He opens his mouth to reply, and the snaps it shut again, fingers digging into his pelvic bones. Ghosts of what Jack’s had done the night before.  
Tears come before he can stop and he can see the alarm in Jack’s face as he leaps up from his desk.

“Ianto, what’s wrong?” Strong hands grip Ianto’s shoulders, “Hey. Look at me.”

He drags his gaze up to meet Jack’s worried eyes, so full of worry that Ianto nearly pushes him away. To think that Ianto had nearly killed him last night seems absurd. Wrong.  
“I-” He can’t bring the words out of his mouth. 

Jack doesn’t say anything for once, just pulls Ianto into a hug, carefully shifting them out of view of the team below. That small gesture surprises Ianto and he blinks uncertainly. 

“Sir, I-”

“Just tell me, Ianto.”

“How can you be so kind to me?”

“What do you mean?” Jack’s face registers complete shock as he pulls back, staring down at Ianto. 

“Well, I- I tried to kill you, sir.”

“Like I said, not the first time someone’s done that.”

“But-”

Jack’s finger pressed against Ianto’s lips, silencing him as Jack’s eyes bored into his, “Don’t worry about it.”

Ianto considers protesting, unsure how Jack can be so nonchalant about the whole thing, but thinks better of it, closing his mouth instead.  
“Now, tell me why you bolted this morning.”

He’s still in Jack’s grasp, and Jack’s eyes are still pinned on him, warm and concerned, and the shame that’s plagued Ianto for so long rears its ugly head once more.  
“I told you. I didn’t want the team to find out.” He replies softly. 

“Why not?” Jack finally lets go, crossing his arms and leaning back against the desk, “Am I not good enough for you?”

That wink again, and a flash of a smile as Jack watches Ianto with sharp eyes.

Once against the question blindsides Ianto as he searches for an answer, “No, that’s not it.”

“Then what is it, Ianto?”

“I- I don’t want them to know.”

“About us?”

“No, about me.”

“What-” Comprehension dawns on Jack’s face and the pain that flickers across it brings up something Ianto can’t place. 

“You don’t want them to know you’re-”

“Bi.” Ianto finishes awkwardly. 

Jack instantly looks like he’s ready to murder someone, or to tear his own hair out. Ianto honestly can’t tell, but the pure anger in Jack’s eyes is enough that he takes an unwilling step back.  
That gaze snaps onto him, pinning Ianto in place as Jack’s nostrils flare and he speaks through bared teeth, “Who was it.”

“I don’t-”

“Who shamed you.” Tension limns Jack’s body, every muscle tight as though he's about to shake himself to pieces, “Who made you feel unwanted and unloved because of who you are. Ianto, tell me.”

Jack’s voice is cold and deadly. Not betraying any of the violent emotions coursing across his face. 

“No one-.”

“Don’t give me that shit.” Jack growls, taking a step closer, grasping Ianto by the waist, and kissing him. Hard. 

Ianto grunts, unsure of how to respond as Jack licks into his mouth, fingers digging into his waist for long moments before they break apart, gasping, thrills running down Ianto’s spine against his will and making him shift awkwardly. There’s no denying that Jack’s presence lights up something inside him, whether he wants it to or not.

“Don’t let anyone tell who you can and can’t be. Ever.” Jack snarls, their faces still just inches apart, noses nearly touching. The force of the anger behind Jack’s words barrels over Ianto like a truck, tearing him from his racing thoughts and snapping him back into the present.

“Jack.” Ianto can hear the quiver in his voice, though whether it’s because of Jack’s intense proximity or his own overwhelming guilt he can’t quite tell, “You’re hurting me.”

Jack stumbles backwards, letting go of Ianto’s hips, flexing his hands and then shoving them into his pockets. 

Ianto smooths down his suit where Jack’s fingers had wrinkled the fabric, attempting to regain the last shreds of his dignity and composure. 

“I’m taking you out for dinner.” 

It brooks no argument and Ianto just nods meekly. 

“And please, for the love of god, make some coffee before this place turns into a madhouse.”

Just like that Jack’s back to his usual chipper self, but this time Ianto doesn’t miss the hard flicker in those blue eyes. 

He nods, blotting tears from his cheeks with his handkerchief before descending the steps once more and making a beeline for the espresso machine, hoping to hide his reddened eyes from the rest of the team.


	6. Rear of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's late and Jack is very pleased with himself. Things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a car nerd through and through and it's gotta come out sometime. I figured a cherry red mustang was pretty in character, at least.   
> This chapter's kinda short because I've got a couple other things in the works and like four classes I'm behind in.   
> I'll try and get around to writing the next chapter when I can.   
> Enjoy.

Jack paces in front of Ianto’s apartment building, checking and then double-checking his watch, his pocket-watch, then the little analog clock barely visible in the dim light on the dashboard. It’s behind. Again. 

Flicking the pocket-watch shut, Jack narrows his eyes at the building as if that can coax Ianto out of it. 6:30, Jack had said and Ianto, who is never late, is currently late. The hand on his watch ticks past 6:34 and Jack kicks at a puddle with his boot, ruining the polished sheen he’d put on it earlier. 

“What have puddles ever done to you, sir?” Ianto’s voice rings out from behind him and Jack whirls around, a grin pulling at his lips as he catches sight of Ianto, who’s dressed not in his standard black suit but a dark charcoal one that’s tailored to perfection. Ignoring the plethora of other sensations it brings him, Jack puts out his arm, “May I?”

Ianto tilts his head and blinks before looping his arm through Jack’s, “Where’s the SUV?”

Jack chuckles, “I thought I’d bring something special.”

He catches the side-eyed frown Ianto tosses his way as he strides across the pavement, pulling open the curbside door of a pristine 5169 Mustang. 

“It’s a bit backwards,” Ianto remarks, sliding gingerly into the car as Jack plops himself down in the driver’s seat which is on the left side of the car.

“Us 51 st century guys, we like our cars original.”

“This isn’t an original though, is it?” Ianto asks, running his fingers over the dash as Jack presses the ignition.

“How can you tell?” Jack mutters, a bit disappointed. 

“It’s the wrong colour.” 

“Sorry?” Jack eyes Ianto with a newfound curiosity, throwing the shifter into reverse. 

“Kit cars. They always get the interiors wrong.”

“This baby ain’t a kit car.”Jack grins, “But how the hell would you know anyway?”

“Used to steal cars.” Ianto muttered. 

“You _what_?” Jack laughs incredulously, eyebrow rising. 

“Had a bit of rough spot as a teenager.”

“I’ll say.” Jack says, “How come I didn’t know? Thought I knew everything about you.”

“Never got caught.” Ianto replies, staring straight ahead.

Jack grins at the faintest trace of smugness in his date’s voice, “There anything else I should know?”

Ianto remains stoically silent and Jack relents, “So, where do you want to go?”

“You mean to tell me you haven’t planned this whole night?”

Jack snorts, “Stop going through my desk.”

“It’s my job, _sir_.” Ianto snarks back, ignoring Jack’s eye roll.

“Any objections then?”

“No.” 

Jack smiles, feeling very pleased with himself as he navigates the bulk of the car through the traffic, finally coming to a halt before a neatly trimmed hedge. 

“I am impressed, Jack.” Ianto says, as he allows his arm to be taken. Tossing the key to valet, Jack just winks and leads them into an opulent hall filled with the refined chatter of the posh, “Not by me, I hope.”

Ianto snorts in a decidedly unrefined manner and Jack feels very pleased with himself.

—

The night sky is lit by the echoes of the most brilliant stars, the rest washed away by the glow of the city.

“A replica then.” Ianto grumbles, staring hard at the car.

“Guess again.” Jack replies from where he’s leaning against a lamppost, hands tucked into the pockets of his coat. 

“Alright, Jack.” He slams the hood shut over the not-quite-right engine and glares at his date, “Tell me.”

A radiant grin crosses Jack’s face and pushes off the streetlight, “This baby’s a 51 st century original.”

Ianto can feel his eyebrows shoot all they way up into his hairline, “Come again?”

“You wish.” Jack murmurs, dipping his head to murmur it against Ianto’s ear as he walks past. 

Ianto’s just flicks one eyebrow up higher, ignoring the shiver Jack’s proximity sends down his spine as the man gestures dramatically at the car, “Rolled off the line in 5094. Won the Rear of the Year three weeks after I bought her.”

Jack waggles his eyebrows, the grin still plastered across his face and Ianto can’t help but smile, “Deserved it, sir. So did she."

Ianto can't help the comment and is rewards when Jack breaks down laughing, his blue eyes alight with mirth as he gives Ianto an unexpected look.

“Didn't know you had it in you. Wanna go for a ride?”

"Yes, I do."


End file.
